Ren Tsuyosemi
Ren Tsuyosemi ist ein 17 Jahre alt wirkender Igel, der ebenfalls ein Dämon ist. Er war der Stiefsohn des Königs Lennard Carl Flynt, davor lebte er alleine mit seiner Mutter Clara de Belthadort zusammen. Nachdem sein Heimatplanet Neokrumaria zerstört worden war, zog er als einzig Lebender weiter und trat dann zufällig damals dem Rebellen-Clan bei. Er wohnt mit seinen Mitbewohnern in der Best Bakas Forever WG und strebt den Beruf des Psychotherapeuten an, was er alles mit vielen Nebenjobs finanziert. Geschichte Geschichte 'Spalte zwischen altes und neues Leben' Ren lebte mit seinen Eltern ein reicheres Leben auf Neokrumaria. Sein Vater wurde von einem starken Dämonen durch seinen Verrat gejagt und getötet als Ren noch jung war, weshalb er nur mit seiner Mutter aufwuchs. Als er älter wurde, zog er mit seiner Mutter zum Schloss des Königs. Der Grund war, dass sich die Mutter und der König nach einem ihrer großen Gesangsauftritte treffen und kennenlernen konnten, was für sie Liebe auf den ersten Blick war. Nach einiger Zeit heirateten die beiden, wodurch Ren als neuer Prinz eingelebt werden musste, was ihm überhaupt nicht gefiel, vor allem weil er seine Identität als Dämon und die seines Vaters verheimlichen musste. Er war oft lieber mit seinen Freunden Shin the Tiger, Alain Lacoste und weiteren unterwegs, auch wenn er sich oft rausschleichen musste und Ärger einkassierte, falls dies rauskam. Er nahm seine neu gewonnenen Aufgaben jedoch ernst, wenn diese aktive Aktivitäten waren statt Dokumentenarbeit oder sonstiges. Er sah den König und seinen Sohn jedoch immer als ein Teil der Familie und hatte nie versucht ihnen und anderen mit seinem Verhalten zu schaden, wollte jedoch auch so leben, wie er es wollte und stand in einigen Konflikten mit seiner Familie und sich selbst. 'Es spitzte sich zu' Eines Tages tauchte in einer Gaststätte ein Neuling auf, der sich als Engel ausgab, der eine Botschaft übermittelte, dass der Planet Sarkalia eine neuartige Waffe besaß, mit der Neokrumaria zerstört werden könnte. Diese Aussage ging wie ein Lauffeuer um. Neokrumaria und Sarkalia besaßen jedoch seit Ewigkeiten eine Feindschaft zueinander, weshalb man die Möglichkeit der Wahrheit der Botschaft bei einigen Bewohnern nicht auszuschließen war. Das Gerücht machte schließlich in Rens Umgebung die Runde. Er besaß eine recht neutrale Haltung gegenüber dieser Meldung und wollte einen festen Beweis von dem Engel sehen. Sein Stiefvater, der König, sah dies genauso und lud den besagten Engel zu sich ins Anwesen ein und fragte diesen aus. Die gesamte Königsfamilie sprach demnach mit dem Engel und es wurden Beweise gezeigt, dass die revolutionäre Waffe bei den Soldaten von Sarkalia existent ist. (wird erweitert) Aussehen Persönlichkeit Ren ist im Allgemeinen ein sehr ruhiger junger Mann, der ebenso oft ziemlich ernst wirkt und das auch öfters ist. Dies heißt jedoch nicht, dass er deshalb nicht offenherzig und nicht optimistisch ist, er zeigt seine liebe und lebensfrohe Seite vor Fremden nur nicht sehr gerne. Es ist daher schwer ihn schon sofort richtig einzuschätzen und es ist daher oft verwunderlich, dass er anders ist als er eigentlich von außen her scheint. Ebenso ist er sehr diszipliniert und sehr organisiert. Ren kann gerne offen und sehr freundlich vorkommen, verhält sich jedoch nicht auffällig und bleibt lieber ruhig. Er bevorzugt es eher im Hintergrund zu stehen und Situationen einfach geschehen zu lassen, die ihn nicht betreffen. Jedoch beobachtet und schätzt er vieles dadurch ein, was bei ihm länger dauert, da er auch ziemlich geduldig ist und niemanden schon nach kurzer Zeit beurteilt, weil dies für ihn selbst nur unfair anderen gegenüber ist. Das zeigt auch, dass er jedem eine Chance gibt, egal wobei, nur auch bei ihm, egal wie ruhig und geduldig er auch erscheinen mag, reißt der Geduldsfaden bis er langsam auch keine Lust mehr auf diese Person hat. Hat man es sich ein Mal bei Ren verspielt, ist es ziemlich schwer wieder Kontakt mit ihm aufzubauen, da er dabei wirklich stur ist und keinen an sich heranlässt. Egal wie kindisch das auch wirken mag, Ren bleibt fest bei seiner Ansicht und wird diese auch nicht so schnell ändern. Generell lässt er solche Personen nicht im schlechten Licht dastehen und behandelt sie schlecht, aber es gibt bei ihm Leute, bei denen das nicht zählt und er wirklich kaltherzig ist und ihnen nur Schlechtes wünscht. Ren besitzt eine Vorliebe zu Schwarzem Humor, doch es ist recht selten, dass er in solchen Sätzen spricht und seine Meinung äußert. Aber man kann auch ohne dieses Wissen seines Humors nach einiger Zeit merken, dass ihm solche Themen sehr liegen und bevorzugt auch lieber was Ernstes, Brutales und Horrormäßiges, anstatt niedliche Momente. Ebenso versteht er zweideutige Bemerkungen ziemlich schnell, denkt aber selten ebenfalls so. Doch selbst wenn Ren verschlossen sein und so wirken kann, sind ihm seine Freunde sehr wichtig und zählt diese als Familie. Seine Vergangenheit prägte ihn sehr und er will nicht nochmal geliebte Personen verlieren. Es gibt Momente, in denen er auch eifersüchtig sein kann, wenn die, die ihm nahe stehen, mehr Zeit mit anderen verbringen und ihn alleine lassen. Aber er ist jemand, der dies niemals offen zugibt und diese Gefühle lieber für sich behält als sie anderen reinzudrücken. Daher fällt es einem auch nie wirklich auf, weil er sowieso schon ruhig ist und damit alles überspielt. Es ist ebenso schwer ihn zu provozieren, da er sich auf sowas nicht einlassen möchte und alles lieber ignoriert. Bei Ren prallt alles eigentlich ab und findet es witzig, wenn man mit den dümmsten Verhaltensweisen zu ihm kommt und Stress anfangen will. Da er jedoch seine Freunde sehr gern hat, ist er jemand, der ohne zu zögern seine Freunde beschützen und wütend wird, wenn man diese auf irgendeine Art und Weise angreift. Es wird dann ziemlich schwer ihn zu beruhigen und man hat Ren sich schon damit zum Feind gemacht. Fähigkeiten Schwächen 'Verteidigung' Freizeitbeschäftigungen 'Singen' 'Tanzen' 'Musizieren' 'Eislaufen' 'Dichten' 'Lesen' Beziehungen ---- 'Familie' ---- ''Takeru Tsuyosemi Ren erinnert sich recht gut an seinen Vater, trotz allem dass er damals recht jung war, als dieser verstarb. Er hatte ihn sehr geliebt und hat sehr gerne Zeit mit ihm verbracht, weshalb er seinem Vater recht Nahe stand und ihn auch als Vorbild ansah. Es war daher verständlich, dass es Ren mitnahm, dass er plötzlich weg war und im jungen Alter anfangs nicht verstand, weshalb dies so ist und würde seinen Vater und seine liebevollen und tatkräftigen Taten niemals vergessen. Er verurteilt ihn nie für den Verrat, den sein Vater begann, und sieht ihn als guten Mann an. Doch trotz allem zeigt er heutzutage keine Art von tiefer Trauer, nicht, weil er damals klein war, sondern weil er ohne dessen Tod niemals so wäre, wie Ren heute ist, weshalb er dem Tod von ihm Respekt zollt. Clara de Belthadort Als Kind hing Ren sehr an seiner Mutter und es fiel ihm schwer ohne sie überhaupt irgendwohin zu gehen, weil er immer ihre Nähe suchte, nachdem sein Vater verstarb. Demnach war sie das einzige Familienmitglied für ihn, das er liebte und auch am nächsten stand. Es ließ jedoch nach je älter er wurde und vor allem als seine Mutter neu heiratete. Ren wollte nicht störend für sie werden und er wurde recht schnell selbstständig, doch auch wegen dem Fakt, weil er sein Leben so gestalten wollte, wie er es für richtig empfand, was für seine Mutter nicht wirklich verständlich war. Er hatte sie für ihre Fürsorge und ihren Ehrgeiz sehr beneidet, vor allem für ihren Stolz, doch stimmte oft ihrer Meinung und ihren Entscheidungen nicht zu. Lennard Carl Flynt Er hatte immer ein gutes Verhältnis zu seinem Stiefvater und hat ihn sehr für seine Charakterstärke bewundert, in dem Sinne dass dieser sehr stolz und selbstbewusst war und er sich nicht einschüchtern ließ. Er war für Ren zwar nie ein Vaterersatz, doch hat ihn schnell als Familienmitglied angesehen und akzeptiert, vor allem weil die beiden von Anfang an miteinander sympathisierten. Respekt stand bei beiden jedoch trotzdem groß geschrieben, auch wenn die Beziehung fürsorglich und vertraut war. Ren ist ihm immer dankbar gewesen für die Dinge, die ihm beigebracht wurden und für die familiäre Atmosphäre, weshalb es ihn ziemlich kränkt, dass er nicht mehr lebt. Jedoch hat er auch nicht alles toleriert, was Lennard tat, was die Beziehung der beiden aber kein Stück daran leiden ließ. Darian Flynt Ren und Darian besaßen ein sehr brüderliches Verhältnis und haben sich oft gut und schnell verstanden, ohne viele Worte austauschen zu müssen. Ren verbrachte nicht unbedingt viel Zeit mit ihm, was die Folge dessen war, dass sich Ren nicht oft im Familienkreis aufhielt. Dennoch war ihm klar, dass trotz allem die gute Beziehung zu Darian nicht an sowas scheitert und hat sich dementsprechend kaum Gedanken darüber gemacht. Ren lernte von seinem großen Stiefbruder einiges Praktisches, wie das Handwerken aber auch Kulturelles, was für ihn nicht nervig war wie bei einigen Mobianern, die sich für Geschichte etc. nicht begeistern können. Er war von Darians Fähigkeiten und Sichtweisen sehr beeindruckt und hatte sich insgeheim als Ziel gesetzt so zu sein wie er, weil Ren mit diesen sehr sympathisierte und sie als ansehbar betitelte. Doch obwohl er eine sehr enge Beziehung zu Darian hatte, konnte er nicht wirklich über alles mit ihm reden und wollte dies auch nicht. ---- 'Freunde' ---- Kyoko the Hedgehog Teshi Hoshihara Shin the Tiger Daniel Kimatsuri Sara the Hedgehog Shi the Demonwolf Usaku Azazil Noir Ruvel Despairful Alain Lacoste Sabrina Rosewood Beast Max the Hedgehog Lesato Cruciger Yoonsung Guk Ezrael Caviness Leolas Geyer Anne the Dormouse Sunia Lu ---- 'Bekannte' ---- Meli the Cat Vy the Rabbit Michi the Hedgehog ---- 'Feinde' ---- Der Rebellen-Clan Kyoto Kobayashi Tess the Hedgehog Themesong Zitate Trivia *Er ist zusammen mit Shi the Demonwolf der einzige "Überlebende" von Neokrumaria, jedoch mit dem Unterschied, dass er wirklich noch gelebt hat und nicht zuvor gestorben ist. *Schon als Kind hatte er was gegen alle Arten von Kreuzen, religiös und symbolisch, weshalb er bspw. beim Durchstreichen oder Ankreuzen Häkchen oder ähnliches macht. *"'Tsuyosemi'" bedeutet auf Japanisch "'starke Zikade'". *In der Vergangenheit, vor allem im Rebellen-Clan, sieht man, dass er eine eher dunkelblaue Haarfarbe hatte, was damals ein Zeichen war, dass jemand zur Königsfamilie angehört, man färbte sich die Haare aber nur auf öffentlichen, wichtigen Veranstaltungen. So kann man davon schließen, dass damals bei Ren seine Heimat bei so einem ähnlichen Zeitpunkt zerstört worden war. *Obwohl er nur durch seinen Vater ein Dämon ist, ist er ein vollständiger Dämon und kein Halbdämon wie meist üblich. Doch durch seine Mutter erhielt er genetisch eine Igelgestalt und kann sich beliebig oft verwandeln. *Als Kind hatte er starke Angst vor der Dunkelheit. *Ren ist und war nicht der größte Süßigkeiten-Fan, mag aber Pudding sehr gerne. *Er hat noch niemals Energy-Drinks oder ähnliches getrunken. *Manga und Anime scheinen ihm nicht sehr zu liegen und mag diese "Hardcore-Otakus" nicht, er bevorzugt mehr Comics. *Er hat eine leichte Sehschwäche. *Ren schreibt nur auf karierten Blättern, da dies platzsparend für ihn ist. 'Weitere Informationen' *'Waffen:' keine *'Gegenstände, die immer mit dabei sind:' nicht bekannt *'Persönliche Ziele:' nicht bekannt *'Menschliche Größe:' 1,92 m *'Spirituelle Ansichten:' okkultistisch *'Sprachliche Muster:' direkt, freundlich, formell, kurze Sätze *'Gewohnheiten:' nicht bekannt *'Ängste:' Verlust von anderen Personen *'Namensbedeutung:' "Lotus" *'Geburtsdatum:' 6. Januar *'Sexuelle Orientierung:''' heterosexuell Galerie Ren= Ren Sketch again.JPG|(Die Sketche füllen sich) Ren geht ab.jpg|Ren macht sich kampfbereit. Ist mir relativ egal.jpg |-| Ren und Kyoko= KyokoxRen Sketch.jpg No_one_knows_what_happened_after_sports.jpg|Ich weiß, I fvcked the heights up, but leave it ._. XD Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Dämon Kategorie:Igel Kategorie:Florelia Neutral Kategorie:Elementarist Kategorie:Florelia Kategorie:Verwandler